winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 317
|pe = From the Ashes |ne = Valtor's Box}} In the Snake's Lair is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom returns to Alfea where she is reunited with Sky, and the two head to the Omega Dimension to help their friends. The Specialists battle dangerous convicts, and the Winx face the White Snake, as they attempt to rescue Tecna. Plot After her adventures on Pyros, Bloom returns to Alfea and discovers from the Pixies that the rest of the Winx girls had left for the Omega Dimension, in an attempt to search for Tecna. After reconciling with Sky, Bloom travels with him to the Omega Dimension herself, where they are the first to encounter Tecna, who is indeed alive and well. Tecna explains what happened to her since they last saw her and that the others are in danger, and the three of them set off to rescue the Specialists first. After rescuing the boys, Tecna and Bloom set out to find the other Winx girls. They go to where the guys last saw them. Tecna calls out for them but with no response. Bloom suggest they go down there while Tecna suggests they transform. Just when they are about to, an Ice Serpent attacks them and they fall off the cliff. They land safely but the serpent attacks again. Tecna transforms and holds it off, but needs Blooms help. Bloom falls off the cliff and is teleported safely and they find the girls. Tecna hold off the snake while Musa heals Bloom with her Fairy Dust. With her healed, the others then battle another giant white snake. The giant serpent easily defeats them, until Bloom summons her Enchantix and then use a convergence of Fairy Dust to make a ring around the snakes mouth while Bloom uses her Dragon Energy attack which temporarily knocks out the Ice Snake. With the serpent supposedly defeated, the Winx girls cheer up, but Bloom explains that as soon as she had made contact with the snake, they shared a intense psychic link and the snake communicated with her, explaining that it is the main guardian of the Omega Dimension. Once it is awake again, the Ice Snake becomes angry and chases the girls upward and on their way out of the pit. Bloom gets the snake to follow her, and as soon as they escape the pit, the snake follows them out, lands on the ground, and begins battling the escapes, allowing the Winx and Specialists to escape safely. With Tecna's rescued, the Winx celebrate their reunion back at Alfea with a slumber party. Major Events *Bloom returns from Pyros. *Bloom and Sky reconcile. *Bloom and Sky find Tecna. *Bloom, Sky and Tecna rescue the others. *The Winx is reunited. Debuts *Ice Serpent Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Specialists **Sky **Timmy **Brandon **Helia *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff Spells Used *Light Ocean - Used by Stella alongside Morphix Attack, Sound Wave Attack and Green Luxuriant Ivy against the Ice Snake but failed. *Morphix Attack - Used by Aisha alongside Light Ocean, Sound Wave Attack and Green Luxuriant Ivy against the Ice Snake but failed. *Sound Wave Attack - Used by Musa alongside Light Ocean, Morphix Attack and Green Luxuriant Ivy against the Ice Snake but failed. *Green Luxuriant Ivy - Used by Flora alongside Light Ocean, Morphix Attack and Sound Wave Attack Ivy against the Ice Snake but failed. *Ring of Fairy Dust - Used by the Winx, formed by their Fairy Dust to create a mouth restraint on the Ice Snake. *Dragon Energy - Used by Bloom to blast the Ice Snake which also assisted in making connect with it. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the only episode in which the Nickelodeon and 4Kids titles are the same. *This is the final episode in which the top and skirt on Aisha's Enchantix retains its original blue, magenta and yellow colors. Due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, Aisha's top and skirt are recolored bright spring-green and pale pink. *This is the first episode to show all the Winx's Fairy Dust scenes together. This does not happen again until "The Red Tower". *This is the first time Bloom's Fairy Dust is used. *When Tecna casts Electic Storm on the Ice Serpent her position is similar to, if not the same as, the one she assumes when closing the Omega Dimension portal in "One Last Fluttering of Wings". Mistakes *When Bloom approaches Faragonda and Griselda, the strips on her socks are missing. *In one scene, Tecna's Enchantix wings are missing. *When Bloom and Sky kiss, Bloom's socks are knee-high instead of over-the-knee. *Once freed from their ice cell, Helia and Brandon's badge colors are wrong. *When Stella points at the snake, her glove is missing. *Aisha's Enchantix changes colors often. ~Bloom and Sky Kiss~.jpg|Bloom's socks are the wrong length. WCEp317Mistake(2).png|Stella's glove is missing. Tecna's wings are missing.png|Tecna's wings are missing. Ep317Mistake.png|Helia's badge is blue instead of orange. Brandon's badge is magenta instead of green. WCEp317Mistake(3).png|One of the times that Aisha's Enchantix colored differently. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes